I Can't Forget You Again
by moonelfgrl
Summary: Harry and Hermione haven't seen each other in five years, beacause Harry now lives in Paris. When Hermione goes to visit what will happen? And what about when she leaves. Lil' HHr fluffy song fic on Dido's Sand in My Shoes. plz rr!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I'm so glad so many people like my last fic! Well, one reviewer raised the question why Ron couldn't apparate to France in Once Upon A Wedding Day. That's a very good question. I wasn't thinking that way at the time, I was already moving onto the plane crashing, and that seemed the best possible scenario. Just a little tip, if you're a r/hr fan, I'm not. I go for h/hr and _only _h/hr. I go for r/l. Right so, this is my newest fic, it's a song fic, based on Dido's Sand in My Shoes. So get reading and I hope you like this one better than my other. Please r/r. This one will have more than one chapter, so there's plenty of room for improvement. I'm open to all suggestions; after all, this is only the third fic I've ever posted on the site. :) Oh yeah, just to tell you, I usually write very short chapters, sorry. O, n on my other story, if you misunderstood when Harry said he felt better than he ever felt, that wasn't b/c Ron was dead, it was b/c he was holding Hermione. He almost cried when they said Ron was dead.

Disclaimer: Ok, once again, I am most definitely _not_ J.K. Rowling, so I therefore own no characters or places mentioned in this story. I really wish I _was _J.K.R., but I'm not. :'(

I Can't Forget You Again

Ch. 1

By Moonelfgrl

Hermione stared up at the Eiffel Tower, looming up in front of her. She was in awe of it. In fact, she was in awe of Paris as a whole; the little cafes, the easygoing lifestyle, the Lourve, the amazing architecture, the grand hotels, the people themselves. Everything about the city amazed her. And Harry lived here. In Paris; in France. She had come to visit him actually. They hadn't seen each other for five years. Two years after they left Hogwarts, Harry had been offered a job by a French Quidditch team. He had taken it and ended up moving to Paris. The trio had fallen apart. Hermione and Ron had stayed in England. Ron had married his girlfriend Luna Lovegood and moved to London. He was currently working in a shop he had bought, selling Quidditch Supplies. Hermione had had boyfriends on off, but she was never really in love with them. At the moment, she was single. She decided that since she was only twenty-four, she had plenty of time to fall in love.

She glanced back down at the scrap of paper on which she had scribbled Harry's address five years earlier. He was in Apartment 23B in the Grand Apartments complex.

"Excuse moi, monsierur." She said in perfect French to a man with a stand selling little models of the tower. "Pouvoir vous dire moi oú moi pouvoir trouver Magnifique Appartements plaire?" (Excuse me, sir, can you tell me where I can find Grand Apartments please?)

"Oui," (yes) the man answered and proceeded to tell her how to get there.

"Merci, au revoir!"(Thank you, goodbye) Hermione said when he had finished; he nodded.

Hermione hailed a taxi; gave him the name of the place and the directions and they sped off. Hermione was already extremely nervous about this little visit. She had, of course, talked to Harry on the phone many times. In fact, he had invited her here over the phone. But seeing him in person after five years of only phone correspondence was extremely nerve-racking. What if he looked different? What if he had been injured during Quidditch and now had a broken nose or something.

_Than you'll have to deal with it because underneath it will just be the same old Harry. _Hermione scolded herself. _I hope._

They reached the complex and Hermione paid the driver. Finding the right door, she raised her fist to knock. _Well, here goes_ and she knocked. A moment later, the door opened.

"Hermione!" Harry said smiling.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Well, moving onto the second chapter. I will probably update this story quite a bit this week, but once school starts, I wont be able to as much. It's all the damn homework. I hate middle school. :'( So evil. So much homework. Oh well. You learn to deal. So! On to chapter two! I hope you liked my first chapter, like I said, they're usually very short. Well, here it is. Please, I'm open to all suggestions, but, if you're going to criticize, please, mix some encouragement in there too, I have a very low self esteem level right now, it would help. So, start reading and please review at the end! Oh, yeah, and I'm sure my French in the first chapter was absolutely terrible, but all I had was a French dictionary! Oh well, after this year, I should know the basics, I chose it as my language. So, start reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing do I own.

I Can't Forget You Again

Ch. 2

By Moonelfgrl

Everything was the same. He had not changed a bit. Same perfect, kind smile; same hair, that never lied flat; same mysterious green eyes that you could lose yourself in; same strong arms.

"It's great to see you!" Harry said, pulling her into a friendly hug.

"And you!" Hermione replied, laughing. "You're certainly haven't changed!"

"Did you expect me to have changed?" Harry said worriedly.

"I'd hoped not."

"Oh. Well, then, you got your wish." He said, smiling again. "Come on in!" (He had just realized Hermione was still standing in the doorway).

"Thanks."

"Do you want anything to drink? Coffee, tea, soda, milk, juice, water?"

"Just some water, please." Hermione answered.

"Feel free to look around, or sit if you want."

"Thanks." She went over to sit on the couch.

"So how've you been?" Harry called from the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm okay. Not much going on lately. Bit boring without you there and no constant attacks by Voldermort anymore." She said jokingly.

"Oh yes!" Harry said laughing. "Yes, I really should come back, raise Voldermort from the dead and fight him off again! We could all have sooo much fun together."

Hermione laughed too.

"How's Ron?"

"Oh, he and Luna are doing fine. They want to come visit sometime soon too. They can't right now though."

"Why not?"

"Luna's expecting!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah, they wanted me to tell you. It's a boy. They're gonna name him Harry. And you're the godfather."

"I'm a god father!" Harry yelled, happily, as he came back into the living room with the drinks. Though he spilled most of them when he yelled.

"Whoa Harry! Calm down! She's still got three months to go!"

"Oh. Damn it!"

Hermione giggled. "It's really great to see you again. I really missed you."

"You did?"

"Yes. We all did. I cried so much when you left. It was like a part of me was missing. I think Ron felt that way too, but he didn't cry. We'd been near each other so long that it was a big shock at first. But I got used to it after a while."

"You never told me you cried."

"Well, I was a bit embarrassed."

"I didn't want you to be unhappy, you know. If you had told me, I would have come back. I just thought that since we were out of school, we all just needed some time to move on and get used to life." Harry said. He was looking extremely unhappy.

"Really? You would have given up a Quidditch career because I cried?"

"Of course I would! I would have given up a million bucks if it made you unhappy!"

Hermione just stared at him, disbelief etched into every corner of her face.

"What?" Harry said, watching her.

"I just didn't think you would have done that." She replied quietly.

"You guys are my best friends! I've known you since we were eleven! You two were the only ones who stuck with me through second year! You guys found out the truth about Sirius with me! You helped me get through fourth year with the tournament, _and_, you stuck with me all the way to the Department of Mysteries in Fifth year, even though you didn't believe me!" I'd do _anything_ for you guys."

Hermione just stared at him open mouthed. Finally, the only thing she was able to do was lean forward and hug him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Harry chuckled. "You're very welcome. Honestly though, you two really underestimate me!"

Hermione sighed. "I suppose we do. I'll remember to let Ron know about this though. He'll be very pleased. Really, the first few weeks after you left, he was pretty mad at you, by the fourth week, I managed to convince him to phone you and check in, see how you were doing and all."

Harry looked at her. "He was that mad at me?"

"Yeah."

"He never told!"

"It seems we forgot to tell you quite a few things, then!"

"Yes, it does. But anyway, moving onto a happier subject, my team is top of the league!" He informed her happily.

"Harry, that's great! Makes sense, they've got the best seeker in the continent!"

Harry grinned. "I wouldn't go that far." But he grinned even wider.

"Enough talk about Quidditch, how've _you _been?"

"Well, can't complain. I suppose things are going alright."

"And how's you're girlfriend? Um, Amy, I think you said her name was?"

Harry's face hardened. "We broke up about a week ago. She had been seeing another guy as well, so she left."

Hermione gasped. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know!"

Harry's face softened again, but his expression remained sad. "It's not your fault, you shouldn't be sorry about it. She was just bad news, that's all. I wont make that mistake again."

Hermione nodded. "Exactly. Look at the good things, not the bad. You have to be optimistic, not pessimistic. Pessimistic is bad. If you become too much of a pessimist, you'll become depressed."

Harry turned to her, the shadows of a smile forming around his mouth. "Where do you learn all this stuff?"

Hermione shrugged. "Where do you think? Books!"

"Ahhhhh. Got it."

"Have you been in touch with Dumbledore lately?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, he said he wanted to talk to you, something having to do with the Order."

"No, I haven't heard from him lately. I hope everything's alright."

"I'm sure everything is just fine."

There was a silence. Neither of them could think of anything else to talk about. Then Harry remembered.

"How're your parents?"

Hermione burst into tears. Harry didn't know what to do, only that what he had just said was definitely a mistake. All he could think of to do was hold her hand and murmur calming things. He was helplessly lost as to what else he should do. He had only been in this situation once before, and that was when he was fifteen, sitting in some romantic little tea shop with Cho Chang on Valentine's Day, and Harry had done everything he possibly could to get rid of that memory.

When Hermione continued to cry, he tried stroking her hand. She didn't stop crying but quieted a little. A few minutes later, she had calmed enough to talk.

"Two months ago, my parents were coming home from their annual wedding anniversary dinner, when the were hit by a drunk driver. When they were brought into the ER, they were already beyond help. They died just after I arrived." Hermione burst back into tears.

"You never told me that, either." Harry said pulling her into his arms.

"I was afraid I would start crying so bad I couldn't stop." She said through tears.

"It's okay, Hermione. Just calm down. It'll be okay, I promise."

A/N: Well that was it, my second chapter, finally! I'm sorry about the whole dead parents thing, but hey! I needed something to work with here, people! Please don't kill me! And remember, I'll take all reviews, but I need encouragement! N I'll try n post chapter 3 soon. N I know there hasn't been much h/hr action yet, but this chapter set the stage for it, so don't give up on me yet! Look for the next chapter, I'll try n have it up soon, but, ya know, school starts Tuesday, so...deal with it!

P.S.: I lied, I said at the top that I'd update a lot this week, n since "this week" was last week, I can't possibly update a lot "this week". So, I'm sorry. :'(


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: You guys got lucky: I had time to write ch.3 today. Well, I hope you liked ch.2; it took me awhile to write it. Remember, I Love Reviews! (Maybe I should put that on a t-shirt or something? ;P ) Well, peoples, please review, I think I changed it so there can be anonymous reviews too, if you aren't a member of the site, I'll check n if I didn't I will, so you have no excuse not to review! Now, here's your chapter three. N don't rush me for all the lil fluffy stuff that we know is on the way! It's coming! All in good time, now read ch.3!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I would be sitting here writing this? No way, I'd be sitting on a cruise to Hawaii, by my brand new laptop writing this! So, in simpler terms, J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and most places used in the following fic. Not me. :'(

I Can't Forget You Again

By Moonelfgrl

Ch. 3

Harry carried the sleeping Hermione into the guest bedroom, and laid her carefully on the bed. He looked at her, her hair like a golden halo around her face, her eyes closed so lightly, her lips so small and delicate; she looked like an angel that had fallen straight out of heaven and landed right here, on his own guest bed. He smiled at the thought. The world be lucky indeed if heaven allowed their most beautiful angel to come down here and land on Harry Potter's bed.

You see Harry had a secret that he had never shared with anyone. When the war had finished and he, Hermione and Ron had all been placed in the hospital wing, Hermione had been in the worst condition. He and Ron had some pretty bad scratches and bruises, and had been unconscious, but Hermione had been near death. Harry had been the first to wake up, and when he saw Hermione lying there, cold and frail, Harry had looked at her, and known right then: this was it. This was the person, his true love. He had never told anyone how he felt when he looked at her, or about the butterflies that invaded his stomach when their hands brushed, or about how perfect she felt in his arms when he held her, so that he didn't want to let her go.

All that he had ever done was confirm the fact that they were all the best of friends, never anything more. But now, to see her sleeping there so peacefully, he couldn't help it. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. They felt so right together. He leaned over and whispered in her ear: "Always know: I love you."

As he closed the door quietly behind him, he decided that what he had just done was risky, but worth it.

Hermione laid quite still, her eyes closed so she wouldn't give herself away. She couldn't believe this; Harry was _kissing_ her! But wait, he was about to say something.

"Always know: I love you." He whispered in her ear.

It was all she could do to keep herself from screaming in joy and throwing her arms around his neck, and kissing him forever and ever, never letting go. This all felt so right together: the way the curves of her lips fit perfectly in with his, the way he could hold her and make it seem like everything was perfect right here, and that no matter what was going on in the outside world, if she stayed here, snuggled in his arms forever, that he would protect her and never let those bad things near her.

She had never felt that way before. Out of all the boys she had known, none of them had ever made her feel that way. And she liked it. She liked that feeling that she got whenever they hugged, or when ever he said her name, but, by far, this kiss was the best thing yet. It had let her know that it wasn't just she, who felt for Harry, but also that Harry felt for her, and at the moment, it felt like the world was absolutely perfect.

The next morning, Hermione woke to the smell of bacon wafting through the cracks under the door. She walked into the kitchen to find Harry in an apron and chef's hat flipping over eggs and taking bacon off a frying pan. The coffee maker had a fresh, steamy pot under it, and it looked like Harry had set the table already too.

"Whoa! Looks like while I was being a sleepyhead, someone was busy!" she exclaimed.

Harry grinned. "You bet! Now fix your coffee the way you like it, and sit down, it's almost ready."

"Okay then."

Hermione put in her two tablespoons of sugar and cream until it was nice and light, then went to sit at the table. As Harry predicted, breakfast was ready soon, so a little while later they were sitting at the table, half done with their eggs and bacon.

Hermione decided to bring up the subject of the previous night, to see what Harry would say. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you about something?"

"Oh yeah? What?"

"I wanted to ask you about last night."

"What about it?"

"Well," it took Hermione every ounce of courage she had to say this, "you may have forgotten, but, you kissed me."


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: N here it is! I kno it's been a few days, but, ya know, school started yesterday n it's been very hectic. This is more or less the first time I've been on my computer all week, 'cept Monday of course. So I know I left you all with a real cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter, and I kno you're eager to start reading this one, but, please, I need to say sumthin. In my other story, Once Upon a Wedding Day, I know that it was really pretty cheap, and pretty shallow, and that Ron would most likely freak if that really happened, and that Harry and Hermione would never act that way if that really did happen to Ron, but it was a one-shot fic! I acted on an idea, because I had writers block, and if that hadn't gotten me writing again, this wouldn't be here! So, I know that most people hated it, that it was cheap, shallow, and unrealistic, and I'm sorry, I'll hopefully never have to write another fic like that again. And, if certain people are looking for my old L/J story, I'm not sure that they are, but if they are, I'm sorry to say that I took it off the site. I had writer's block on that one, and I had more or less worn out the subject, so I'm sorry. And now, I've said my peace, so you can read the new chapter, and review! I Love Reviews!!!! So here it is, I hope you like!

See any other chapter for the disclaimer, can't think of any funny one's rite now. :'(

I Can't Forget You Again

By Moonelfgrl

Chapter 4

"Wh-what?" Harry looked utterly lost for words (which was saying something, because after you meet Lord Voldermort more than twice, you sort of build up a resistance against shock, so you usually have a catchy comeback ready, and you almost definitely don't stand there with your mouth hanging open in shock, b/c he could kill you any second, but this was exactly what Harry was doing right now). "I-I didn't, I never, I wasn't, where'd you, how'd you know?" he stuttered.

"I was awake the entire time." Hermione replied calmly.

"What? You wereâoh no."

"And I was wondering what you meant by it?"

"By what?" Harry said (For he was desperately hoping that Hermione would suddenly get amnesia).

"The Kiss! What do you think?"

"Oh that, er, well, it was a sort of, um, friendly kiss. Yeah, that's right, it was a friendly goodnight kiss!"

"Oh? I wasn't aware that "friendly goodnight kisses" were given on the lips! But you know, I suppose I might not be up on the latest trends!"

Harry shifted nervously. "Well, yeah, it's all the rage now in Paris. Goodnight kisses on the lips."

"Uh-huh. And did you just see those pigs fly past the window?"

Harry glared at her. "Fine. Be that way."

"Oh, so now I'm "Being That Way", am I? Well, as I recall, it's _you_ that wont answer the question with a _truthful_ answer!" Hermione said, her voice dangerously low.

Harry just glared more, shrugged, and went back to eating.

After a long, tense silence, Hermione cleared her throat. "I'm going to be taking care of some shopping and things today, so I wont be around much."

"Right." Harry mumbled.

Hermione walked into Harry's living room. She had just come back from the airport where she had purchased her ticket home. Harry was sitting on the couch, working with a cardboard Quidditch pitch where he had bewitched the playing pieces to fly around where he commanded, seemingly to work on team strategies.

"Hi."

"Hi." Was Harry's mumbled reply.

"I just came from the airport."

"Oh?" Harry looked up, watching her closely. "What were you doing there?"

"I bought my return ticket."

"For when?" Now Harry was worried, because though he was embarrassed and mad at Hermione for being awake when he'd kissed her, he didn't want her to leave.

"Tomorrow morning."

"What?!" Harry sat bolt upright, very worried now.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Hermione demanded.

"Er," This was a tough question, "no, I don't have a problem with it, why would I?" He said. That was a big fat lie of course, but he couldn't possibly tell her he loved her.

"Oh, ok. Well, then I had better start packing." She looked crestfallen.

"Yeah, I guess you should, see you in a little while."

"Dinner's ready." Harry poked his head into Hermione's room. She was packing the last of her clothes into her suitcase.

"Okay, thanks. Be right out."

"Alright."

They ate dinner in silence, and right after it was over, Hermione said she was going to bed. Harry stayed up pretty late, till around 1 am, watching TV, while working on the Quidditch strategies again. Around 1:30, he tiptoed into Hermione's room, made sure she was asleep, then once again, quietly leaned down and kissed her, whispering in her ear, "I swear, I really do love you, no matter what I say, or whatever happens."

When he left the room, he closed the door quietly in the darkness.

Hermione's eye's flicked open. Once again, she had been awake the whole time, but had done an excellent job of pretending to be. And now she knew the truth. He loved her.

A/N: And I know, I write such short chapters, and I'm sorry, but I like cliffhangers, and unfortunately, they make for very short chapters! But don't worry, I'll probably post another tomorrow, but don't hold your breath, depends on how much homework I have. I hate Seventh Grade!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, I just felt the need to say that. I'm okay now though. Perfectly fine, I swear! Don't get the doctor; I hate doctors! lol. Yeah, well, be patient, please, unless you're in seventh grade or you're already out, you have _no idea_ how tough it is, n it's only the second day! So, bare with me here, please!


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: N here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it took longer than I said, but between homework and sleep, I barely had enough time to eat. N I'm sure high school is much harder than seventh grade, but right now, seventh grade is wut I'm in, so it's about all I could deal with. I don't know how u high school-ers do it! Anyways, unfortunately, this story is almost done. Few more chapters should end it. But, that's not the point. This is the newest chapter, and probably not the last, so start reading!

Disclaimer: Ok, I own zilch. Nothing. Nodda. Deal with it.

I Can't Forget You Again

By Moonelfgrl

Chapter 5

Hermione leaned up against her window. She was home.

As she gazed out at the starry night sky, she wondered what Harry was doing. Had she made the right choice? Had she been right to leave like that when she knew the truth?

_Well if he doesn't have the guts to tell me he loves me to my face than it serves him right! _she thought stubbornly. But deep down inside, she knew she had been wrong. She loved him too, and she was already feeling extremely lonely sitting here. She missed how it felt to be snuggled up against him while they watched a movie, his strong arms around her, making her feel secure. She wished he were here now, just to hold her while these tears streamed down her cheeks. But he wasn't, and that was what hurt most of all; that they should have confessed to each other a long time ago, and if they had, she was sure that this would be _their_ apartment. And that Harry would be here now, to comfort her while she cried, and to smile reassuringly, and then come and hold her. She wanted that so bad.

As it were, Harry was also sitting next to his window and staring out, having very similar thoughts.

_You should have just told her. In fact, you should have told her years ago, you dolt! Now she'll never come back, and I leave tomorrow for that bloody away game in Sweden. Damn it. _he mentally beat himself up.

Harry knew he loved Hermione, and even though he insisted upon saying this only at 1:30 am, he secretly hoped that she _had _been awake when he said it, though his hope sank rapidly as he remembered how she had been breathing. He wished that she would suddenly appear and say, "Harry, I'm sorry I left. Please, I love you." And he could just go over and hold her and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her too. But he knew that it was impossible. He remembered how it had felt that first night, when Hermione had begun crying and he had been able to go over and hold her and keep her safe and warm. But he suddenly realized: he might never get that chance again, and there was really nothing he could do about it.

_May as well go to bed. I'll be able to think clearer in the morning. _he decided.

Hermione stayed by her window for a few more minutes, before also leaving to go to bed. But she didn't sleep. She stared up at her ceiling trying to sort everything out.

_Harry said that his Quidditch Team was going to Sweden for an away game tomorrow. If I can make it before he leaves I could tell him. Yeah, that's what I'll do. _she decided. Now she knew what she had to accomplish. But how?

A/N: And yes, I know that chapter was super short, but it sort felt right to end it there, and I've posted the other chapter already so, it's really not that bad. I believe the story will finish up in the next chapter, so yes it is sadly almost done. Anyway, let me start writing that new chapter, even if it is like 12:30. Who cares?


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: And here's the next chapter, just like I promised, and I think it's probably gonna be the last one too. :'( It's been very fun writing it, and intend to include the lyrics to the song it's based on at the end. Hope you like this 1. Start reading! O, n thanks for all the great reviews, you guys were awesome, and b/c u were so nice, I m gonna put ur pennames in my story, so here they are:

DerryBabe

the-power-of-love

yuy's girl

the good fairy

dragonblood

Dark Child Productions

haventgotanameyet

deleia

Villagers

So thanx you guys, I didn't get one bad review, and that really encouraged me to write more. So here's your new chapter!

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR. I don't own this stuff. Grrrrrr.

I Can't Forget You Again

By Moonelfgrl

Chapter 6

Hermione woke with a start as her alarm clock began ringing its wake up call. She made a mental note to throw it at the wall a little later. At the moment, she had more important things to do. She got up, and proceeded to take a shower, get dressed, do her hair, eat breakfast, brush her teeth and apply her make up.

_Now, _she thought, _time to be going._

She concentrated hard on where she wanted to go. She pictured the grassy French Quidditch Pitch where Harry's bus would be waiting, with the team filing onto it. She prayed she wasn't too late. There was a loud _CRACK_ and she opened her eyes to the same picture she had imagined, but at a much farther distance than she had wanted. She was standing outside the fence that surrounded the stadium, and it looked as though the team was about to leave.

"Oh god. I have to make it." She whispered. The gate was locked, but the fence wasn't too high; she started climbing. Halfway up, her jeans got caught on a piece of metal that was sticking out; they ripped, a short clean tear on the front of her jeans, down by her knee.

"Damn it."

She made it, jumping the last five feet to the ground, than she took off running towards the bus, yelling "Harry!!!" as she went.

---

Harry loaded his last bag into the side off the bus, his face distorted with sadness. She hadn't come. She didn't love him.

"Oi, Harry!" one of his teammates came over and tapped him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know that woman?"

"What woman?" Harry turned around and for the first time heard screeches of "Harry!" coming from a figure running towards them, away across the lawn.

"Oh my god, she came back!" Harry whispered. "She came back!"

He dropped his broom and began sprinting towards Hermione, while his teammates gathered in a group by the bus, watching interestedly.

He could tell it was she now, and he nearly yelled in joy. "Hermione!"

They were almost to each other now, one more moment and they would be there. There. Hermione ran into Harry's arms, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips up against his as though she had been waiting for this moment all her life.

_Maybe she has. _Harry thought, hopefully.

Hermione pulled away and looked up into those green eyes once again.

"I have something to say that I should have said long ago. I love you. Never anyone else. Only you. And it will always be you." She whispered.

"I love you too, and I should have told you that everyday from the moment I met you. And I'm sorry I didn't. I really truly am." Harry replied.

Hermione smiled. "I was so lonely when I left. I wanted you there with me, so you could hold me and never let me go. Ever."

"And now I never will. Well, actually, I will after we get home. Hold on." Harry kissed her once more and then strolled back over to his teammates, who were all looking at him with knowing little grins on their face.

"I have a feeling we're going to need a new Seeker, am I right?" one said.

Harry nodded. "Sorry guys, it's been great, but this is what I want. Not to be a famous Quidditch player, but to be at home, with the one woman I've always loved. So, yeah, you'll be needing a new Seeker. Good luck, and I hope you kick ass at that game today!" Harry answered.

The guys grinned more and waved.

"It's a good thing we have back up players then. And we we'll try for that game. You take it easy, go home and just tell her you love her, and all that, er, "good stuff". It's been a pleasure working with you too." The coach said, grinning the broadest of all. As Harry passed his former teammates by individually, they winked and said, "See you, Harry." "Thanks, g'bye." "It's been great, Harry." "Good luck to you too." "See you!" "Bye Harry." And, "Be good to her, she looks like a nice one." At this Harry turned back and winked at the speaker. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

As he reached Hermione, he smiled and picked her up. "Come on. We're going home." And with a loud _CRACK_ they disapparated.

This Song is off Dido's CD "Life For Rent". Its track number 8. It's called "Sand in My Shoes" and it's what this fic is based on.

Two weeks away it feels like the whole world should've changed

But I'm home now

And things still look the same

I think I'll leave it till tomorrow to unpack

Try to forget for one more night

That I'm back in my flat on the road

Where the cars never stop going through the night

To a life where I can't watch the sunset

I don't have time

I don't have time

Chorus:

I've still got sand in my shoes

And I can't shake the thought of you

I should get on, forget you

But why would I want to

I know we said goodbye

Anything else would've been confused but I wanna see you again

Tomorrow's back to work and down to sanitation

Run a bath and then clear up the mess I made before I left here

Try to remind myself that I was happy here

Before I knew that I could get on the plane and fly away

From the road where the cars never stop going through the night

To a life where I can watch the sunset

And take my time

Take all our time

Chorus

I've still got sand in my shoes

And I can't shake the thought of you

I should get on, forget you

But why would I want to

I know we said goodbye

Anything else would've been confused but I wanna see you again

I wanna see you again

Two weeks away, all it takes to change and turn me around I've fallen

I walked away and never said that I wanted to see you again

Chorus x2

I've still got sand in my shoes

And I can't shake the thought of you

I should get on, forget you

But why would I want to

I know we said goodbye

Anything else would've been confused but I wanna see you again

I wanna see you again

I wanna see you again

A/N And yes, it's done! That's the song. It's one of my favorites, and if you have the CD, or you know someone who has the CD, I suggest that you listen to it, cuz it's very pretty. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it, and thanx again for all the great reviews. They really did help. So, I hope you liked it! Love you guys!

-Ali-


End file.
